Byakuya Togami
|height = 185 cm (6' 1") |weight = 68 kg (150 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 81 cm |bmi = 19.9 |blood_type = B |likes = • Coffee • French cuisine |dislikes = • Commoners • Instant food |family = Kijo Togami (Father; deceased) Shinobu Togami (Older Sister) 13 Half-Siblings |participated = Killing School Life |fates = • Survived the Killing School Life. • Escaped Hope's Peak Academy. • Assisted Makoto Naegi in building a new Hope's Peak Academy. |status = Alive |affiliation = • Togami Family • Survivors of the Killing School Life • Future Foundation 14th Division • Survivors of the Killing School Trip |previous_affiliation = • Green Hills High SchoolList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools • Hope's Peak Academy • Class 78th |game_debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc |anime_debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation - Episode 01 |manga_debut = Danganronpa: The Manga |novel_debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF |game portrayal = Akira Ishida Jason Wishnov |anime portrayal = Akira Ishida Josh Grelle Amadeus StroblGerman VAs. |stage portrayal = Ryota Ozawa (2015) Yuichi Nakamura (2016)}} Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜 Togami Byakuya) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''and a participant in the Killing School Life. Byakuya enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th and his title is 'Ultimate Affluent Progeny''' (超高校級の「御曹司」''chō kōkō kyū no “onzōshi.” lit.'' Super High School Level Heir) He is the heir to the financial giant called Togami Corporation. Byakuya survives the final trial and escapes Hope's Peak Academy with the other survivors. Byakuya also appears in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as a member of Future Foundation, along with Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri. Byakuya is also the main protagonist of the light novel Danganronpa: Togami. Byakuya returned in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy and is the vice-leader of the 14th Division. Later, after The Tragedy ended, Byakuya and his fellow survivors assist Makoto in rebuilding Hope's Peak Academy. Appearance Byakuya is around 19 years old in the first game, though he believed himself to be 17 because of the memory loss. By the end of Danganronpa 3, he is a few years older and in his early twenties, around 21 at least.His classmates', Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa's, ages heavily imply this. The flashback at the beginning of Side: Future #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago', thus it can be assumed that he is in his early twenties by the end of Danganronpa 3. He has a tall, slim figure, and usually dons a black suit. He wears a white shirt underneath and a green criss-cross tie. In promotional material, he is often seen wearing a vest and necktie. He has short blond hair, blue eyes, and he wears white framed glasses. Byakuya is usually seen with his arms crossed, which is a personal quirk in line with his arrogance. When he joins the Future Foundation, the only noticeable change to his appearance is that he wears a necktie. He wears high-class black underwear with golden waist and large white symbol on the front. It is made by the "Governor" brand and considered proof of a true monarch that is impossible to imitate by the nouveau riche and thus it is loved by the elites. On top of that, the underwear are Togami family custom-ordered. 0CE93980.png|Byakuya's normal outfit. Byakuyafuture.png|Byakuya's Future Foundation attire. Personality Byakuya is an arrogant young adult who originally saw himself to be more superior then the others because of him being the heir to an extremely successful family business. He is extremely reluctant to admit to any mistakes he might have committed. He is often cold, blunt, and reserved, but he has a deviously manipulative tendency. Byakuya often expressed irritation from Toko Fukawa and Genocide Jack's obsessive behavior toward him, but he also often used it to his benefit by ordering them around. Throughout the story, Byakuya frequently antagonized the others and often said he would be the one to emerge unscathed. Despite his prudish demeanor, he was actually one of the group's most sensible students and had proven to be a competent investigator. As the story progressed, Byakuya began to genuinely care about his classmates, to the point of even announcing that he would no longer take part in the killings. Byakuya displays a high level of intellect, showing himself to be one of the most competent and insightful investigators in the group, although he prefers to work alone due to a lack of trust among the others. He is also seen reading often in the library when the second floor is accessed, even going as far as telling others to stay out and not disturb him. Byakuya greatly revered his family, often speaking of the vast power of the Togami Corporation. When Junko Enoshima revealed the state - or rather, cessation of existence ''- of the entire Togami Corporation, he initially didn't take it well; though he would later recover from the shock to announce that they would rebuild the family from the ground up. Byakuya is quick to zero in on suspects without alibis - or those who seem to be most suspicious - as shown in the fifth school trial when Kyoko Kirigiri did not have credible alibis to support her absence. Yet, in other instances, it became obvious that because of having spent much time within a highly competitive environment he was unable to account for the human factor; this led to committing errors in judgment when attempting to resolve the death of Sakura Ogami. After escaping Hope's Peak Academy and joining the Future Foundation, Byakuya appears considerably nicer, as he is genuinely protective of others and even ready to risk his life for them. He is also occasionally seen smiling in a genuine, friendly manner. According to his ''Danganronpa 3 profile, the killing game made him value relationships with people just a bit more. It also should be noted that the Future Foundation returned his memories. Nevertheless, he continues to treat Toko in a harsh manner, since she keeps flirting with him even though he is not interested. Still, he seems to insult her and other people less, although he can still be serious at times and lacks any sense of humor. Talent Ultimate Affluent Progeny Byakuya's talent offered him a range of different skills. He is incredibly intelligent as he was the first one who deduced that one of the group members had been betrayed. He also beat out all of his siblings and ran multiple branches of the Togami Empire as well as acquiring a massive fortune for himself. His talent helped in his role as a high ranking member of the Future Foundation's 14th branch. Despite serving under Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya was always ready to take the lead when the situation called for it. 'In other languages' Byakuya's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. History Prior to The Tragedy Byakuya is the heir to the financial giant that is the Togami family. As a tradition, the head of the family did not have a single, dedicated wife, but instead had many, many children with “a number of the highest quality women” all across the world. At some point, all of the potential successors were made to compete against one another, with the victor being named heir of the Togami Corporation. In Byakuya's generation there were fifteen candidates of various genders. The candidates all fought for the position and in the end, he, the youngest, came out on top. It was the first time in the family's history that the youngest had ever “taken the crown”. The losing siblings were exiled from the family, but Byakuya harshly described them as being “killed” because, according to him, “be in exile is pretty much the same as death”. According to the rumors, Byakuya had already held several management positions at a company and had managed to acquire a considerable amount of fortune on his own. Furthermore, all of the schools he enrolled into were exclusive ones, his former high school being Green Hills High School. The closest person to him was his butler, named Aloysius Pennyworth, who referred to him as "Young Master". Byakuya attended Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, making him exceptional even among the Ultimates. Danganronpa: Togami Volume 1 - Multiple Counts of Attempted World Domination Chapter 1 - Byakuya-sama is a God Byakuya, along with one of his older sisters, Shinobu Togami were on a week-long vacation to Prague, Czech Republic, when all of a sudden the Church of Bones, the location where the duo were, was attacked. Byakuya was knocked unconscious, leaving Shinobu to carry him into a back alley. When he awakes he doesn't question how he became naked, accepting the towel given to him by the locals. When he questions Shinobu on who attacked, he is quite shocked, at first, when she reveals someone taking his place, but he quickly brushes it off, taking it as a challenge. After the World Domination Proclamation was declared by his imposter, Sonia Nevermind, as a member of Ultimate Despair, came with her army to capture Byakuya and Shinobu. They both managed to escape after Hiroyuki and Yuika Ketouin arrived to saved them. In turn, Hiroyuki wanted the information and Secret to Togami Family's Prosperity after they arrived at Hiroyuki's hideout. Byakuya first despised him, but eventually agreed as they faced more obstacles later on ahead. Byakuya and the others soon encountered Sakura who was sent by Hope's Peak Academy to find Byakuya, whom they mistook as the person who broadcasted the World Domination Proclamation. After almost being crushed by Sakura, they managed to escape at the last second as Hiroyuki activated his Mercedes' jet engine and they eventually escaped the powerful Sakura and soon arrived at the center of Prague where the people demonstrated, protested the World Domination Proclamation that could disturbed the peace. Byakuya and the others arrive at the demonstration location. One of Hiroyuki's friends, Taeko Kanai reported back to him after she chased Sonia's crew. Due to Taeko's abruptness, the demonstration spotted them and begin to surround them, giving no escape route. Later, Sonia reappeared with her armored car in a pincher attack along with Kazuichi Soda's flying machine gun to destroy Byakuya, who was inside Hiroyuki's Mercedes. Byakuya eventually escaped after he learned and threw his old glasses that had been set with a transmitter to track him down. Byakuya and the others eventually escaped the murderous events in the center of Prague and arrived in Škoda Auto factory that belonged to Ketouin Conglomerate. When his older sister and him tried to contacted Hope's Peak Academy, Junko Enoshima, the Mastermind behind The Tragedy, is the one who answered to their call. During The Tragedy One year later, the Tragedy occurred. During the Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of the Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. His plan was agreed to by the class, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the 78th Class' school memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc As the events progressed, Byakuya emerged as one of the prime investigators of murders, alongside Makoto and Kyoko, and tended to make swift logical conclusions based on facts they learned through investigations, instead of thinking about abstract theories like Kyoko did. In Class Trials, Byakuya was usually the first to spot weaknesses and apparent logical fallacies within others' statements. Later on, Byakuya became more and more arrogant and began considering himself and his opinions to be superior over everyone else. Sakura's death prompted him to announce that he would abandon the "game" and focus his efforts on finding the mastermind, although it did little else to defeat his confidence; it was only during the farcical trial to Mukuro Ikusaba's death that he would finally realize his own limits. Prologue - Welcome to Despair Byakuya and the others find themselves locked in the Hope's Peak Academy, with no memory of what happened. At first, Byakuya showed his dislike towards everyone by stating that he will never cooperate with them. He considered the Mutual Killing to be a "game" of sorts, and kept to his own devices. Chapter 1 - To Survive When Sayaka Maizono asks about rule 6, about the part where it says "unless they are discovered", Byakuya explains that it means you have to kill someone without anyone else discovering. When the students prepare to explore, Byakuya says he is going alone, stating that someone might be thinking about murder and berated the others for not considering it to be a possibly. Mondo Owada said that he wasn't going to let him go around doing whatever he wants. Byakuya called him a plankton, stating that he was insignificant and when Mondo threatened to hurt him, Makoto attempted to calm him down, resulting in Mondo knocking him out in a fit of rage. The next day, Byakuya arrives later than the others and when asked if he had seen Sayaka, who was the only other person not to arrive. This made Makoto nervous, so he went to go check his room, and noticed that Sayaka was murdered. After Monokuma woke up, Byakuya told Makoto that Sayaka was dead and berated him for trying to run, stating that no matter how many times he checked, Sayaka would be dead. He then asked Monokuma, if the murderer would leave, to which Monokuma explained the graduation rule and the Class Trial. He then witnessed the death of Junko Enoshima, and agreed to participate in the investigation. During the Class Trial, he initially suspected Makoto, due to him and Sayaka trading rooms, it was later revealed that Leon Kuwata was the killer after Sayaka tried to kill him, he was shocked when Leon was executed. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair Whilst exploring the new floor, Kyoko came upon a dusty letter, which she concluded was from a while ago due to the dust, stating that Hope's Peak Academy was forced to shut down. Byakuya stated that it may be a fake, but believed that if it was real, then the mastermind may have placed them in a different school, citing that the mastermind was powerful enough to build a trial ground and a place for execution. The next day, Byakuya didn't appear for the morning meeting, leading the others to become worried about him and they then began looking for him. They find him in the Library, reading. He mentioned performing something original for his plot, should he become the villain in the game. Mondo was disgusted at him calling it a game, but Byakuya stated that this was a game, a game of life or death with only one winner, to which Celestia Ludenberg called a zero-sum game, where one persons loss is another ones gain and that the game was based of people gaining the limited resource of "blackened" to which Byakuya coldly called fun. Celeste says that the concept of losing has never come to Byakuya, to which he agreed, and he told Aoi Asahina that he wouldn't die. Mondo gets angry at him again, to which Byakuya expresses his amazement at him remaining alive for this long. Mondo threatens to kill him with Byakuya replying that he can't die. Chihiro Fujisaki says that "she" doesn't like the concept of killing and stated that friends shouldn't fight, something which Byakuya criticized, stating that they weren't friends causing "her" to become quiet and afraid. Mondo threatened to kill him for picking on those who couldn't fight back, but Byakuya said he wouldn't cooperate with anyone anymore. Byakuya remained in the Library, refusing to talk to anyone. Later when Toko and Makoto went to see Byakuya, he told them to get out and told Toko to take a bath, commenting on her smell. This caused Toko to misinterpret it as him caring about her and she quickly developed feelings for him. Before Monokuma's second motive, Toko told him her secret, that she was Genocide Jack. Later he appeared for Monokuma's second motive, and berated Hina for waiting for help, since none had arrived. Monokuma explained the second motive which was everyone's dark secrets and threatened to disclose them in 24 hours if there wasn't another murder. Whilst at the library, before going back to his room, he noticed Mondo leaving the girl's changing room, Byakuya had a look inside, and noticed the dead body of Chihiro Fujisaki. In order to reveal Genocide Jack and advance his own motives, he crucified the body using an extension cord, intentionally so someone could lead it back to him, and wrote "Blood Lust" on the wall. The next morning, the others had learned that someone had been murdered, so Byakuya led Makoto into the girl's changing room, which had been unlocked by Monokuma. After Kiyotaka Ishimaru appeared and saw Chihiro's corpse, Byakuya told him to get the others. During the investigation he agreed to co-operate with Makoto for a while. Makoto asked about the card readers, Monokuma explaining how they worked and that it was forbidden to loan out their e-Handbooks to others. Byakuya realizes the loophole between lending and borrowing, since you can borrow your e-Handbook from a dead person. They then went to the main hall and discovered three e-Handbooks from those who had previously died (excluding Chihiro). Junko's and Sayaka's worked, but Leon's didn't, which they believed was due to his execution destroying it.However, Monokuma stated that it wouldn't break from force, but it did have one weakness. Afterwards Hina appears, telling them that an emergency has happened, as Toko blocked herself in her room. After Makoto convinced Byakuya to try and talk to her, she apologized for not keeping her promise to Byakuya. After leaving Toko, they headed to the library, where Byakuya showed Makoto the Genocide Jack case file, to which Byakuya explained. Byakuya let Makoto have a look at the files where he learned that Genocide Jack having a case of Dissociative Identity Disorder. He told him that all Genocide Jack killings had "Blood Lust" written besides them and top-secret information from police records stated that all victims were crucified. He then split up from Makoto. During the Class Trial, he quickly exposed Toko as Genocide Jack, shocking the others. He then explained that he knew since Toko told him, afterwards Toko fainted and turned into her Genocide Jack personality. After suspicion, it was revealed that Genocide Jack didn't kill Chihiro since all of Genocide Jack's victims were male, everyone assumed that Chihiro was female at this point, and that a dumbbell rather than her Genoscissors were used in the crucifixion, something which Genocide Jack always used. The blame quickly shifted onto Byakuya himself, since he had access to the police files and the extension cord was used, something which Byakuya had used before. However Byakuya seemed unmoved and encouraged Makoto, there it was also revealed that Chihiro was killed in the boy's changing room and that Chihiro was actually male, both facts surprising Byakuya and from this it was determined that Byakuya wasn't the killer, which he admitted to only modifying the crime scene. When asked about his motives, he called them irrelevant, but said they should look for the real killer. Later Mondo was found as the killer and was executed. When Kyoko asked why Byakuya covered for Mondo, he responds saying that it made things more interesting. When Yasuhiro Hagakure states that Byakuya would have been executed as well, he said that he would have spoken up should that have happened, and he was annoyed at Makoto for figuring out he was involved, revealing that he was also looking for who to watch out for, claiming for he would use this information when it was his turn to be the villain. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! Byakuya and Toko are waiting in the gym when everyone arrives after being summoned by Monokuma. Byakuya is annoyed that they were late, and explains that Toko returns to normal after sneezing, when they notice she is no longer Genocide Jack. Monokuma shows up and unveils his third motive: ten million dollars to the one who graduates. Due to his abundance of wealth, Byakuya notes it is not nearly enough to persuade him to kill someone. When Hina believed no one will kill for money, Byakuya reminded her that the last two kills have confirmed you can't judge anyone by your own standards. The next morning, Genocide Jack and Byakuya show up to the cafeteria at the same time. Byakuya indirectly confirms that Jack has been stalking him, and also said he knew the others are keeping something from him. They refused to tell him, and he casually brushes it off. He asked why Taka is acting different, and Celeste says he has become useless. Byakuya wonders if the stress finally got to Taka, and advises the others not to rely on false comraderie, before noting he is not welcome, and saying he will leave. Jack says she will come with him, and Byakuya says she doesn't have to come with him. Jack persists that he doesn't have to play hard to get; he just has to "play hard". Byakuya says that that doesn't make any sense and soon runs out of the room with Jack chasing after him. Chapter 4 - All●Star●Apologies Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death As the retrial progressed, Junko was eventually revealed as the true perpetrator of the Mutual Killing incident. Byakuya was shocked when Junko illustrated his family's current situation - or, ''lack of a situation, given that his family had apparently been completely wiped out - ''and was rendered completely speechless for the first time since the start of the murders. As Byakuya obtained motivation through Makoto's speech of hope to grasp past the shock caused by Junko, he defiantly reminded Junko that his sole reason to support Makoto was to destroy the culprit that had been responsible for the deaths of his former classmates (a vow taken at the conclusion of Sakura's Class Trial), and that he did not plan to fall into despair any time soon. Byakuya further added that, as long as he were alive, the Togami Family would never truly ''die; Byakuya Togami is still alive, and he vowed to rebuild his family no matter what opposed him once he entered the outside world. Supporting Makoto, Byakuya and the remaining students voted for Hope - causing Junko to fall into one last episode of despair shortly before she executed herself in The Ultimate Punishment. Epilogue - Goodbye Despair Academy Their torments were finally over, Byakuya remained arrogant to his peers, but also finally admitted that, without anyone's help, he wouldn't have survived through this gruesome journey. Byakuya repeated his vow to rebuild his family with his own hands, and declared that it would be far greater than before. With that, Byakuya emerged from Hope's Peak Academy as one of the survivors at the end of the game. Joining the Future Foundation Byakuya and the others survived together in the apocalyptic world until they were found by Koichi Kizakura, a member of Future Foundation. They decided to join Future Foundation to fight against despair and Future Foundation helped them recover their school memories. Byakuya became a very respected member of the 14th Division. ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 - Bessatsu Shounen Zetsubou Magazine Byakuya was seen in the explanation of the Tragedy, along with the other survivors of the Killing School Life as one of the people integral in stopping the Tragedy's mastermind, Junko Enoshima. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue - The Warriors of Hope Byakuya, as a Future Foundation agent, made his first appearance by saving Komaru Naegi after she was almost killed by a Monokuma unit. He had a conversation with Komaru, during which he figured out that he and his group were lured to Komaru's captive location on purpose. However, the two of them were interrupted by a large number of Monokuma units coming to dispatch them. Byakuya quickly gave her a Megaphone Hacking Gun to defend herself and told her to escape the building, leaving him to deal with the Monokumas. He was then captured and taken as a hostage. Chapter 5 - Absolute Despair Girl After the Big Bang Monokuma was defeated, Toko said that before they left they needed to save Byakuya. He was later revealed to be fine, and he was shown eavesdropping on Toko and Komaru's conversation about staying in Towa City. Toko said it didn't matter how far away she and Byakuya were and that their relationship would never change. Byakuya agreed: no matter how far away they were, he would never have feelings for her. Byakuya was last seen talking with Makoto about a woman who had good information. He showed Makoto the video message left by his sister, then ended the call with a genuine smile, saying that he owed Komaru and Toko. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair Byakuya, Makoto and Kyoko arrived into the Neo World Program to save the remaining Remnants of Despair by activating the Forced Shutdown. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future After defeating AI Junko and exiting the Neo World, Byakuya leaves Jabberwock Island with Makoto and Kyoko while Hajime Hinata watches from the island. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future - Episode 06|Episode 06 - No Man is an island]] Makoto and Hina make contact with Byakuya, who is surprised after he learned that there was another killing game has occurred. Byakuya said he hasn't received any broadcast. He informed Makoto that one of his men has reported that Kyosuke Munakata has sent some of his troops to Jabberwock Island to deal with the Remnants of Despair. Byakuya said he has sent his forces to the island and he will come to them. Makoto thanked Byakuya, who gave him a back handed compliment to make him feel hopeful before he ended the transmission. Byakuya mobilized his troops to go with him to the Future Foundation's headquarters. One of Byakuya's men asks why he didn't tell them that they discovered Miaya Gekkogahara's body, which means the Miaya Gekkogahara that was with Makoto was a fake. Byakuya said if they had told Makota and Hina the truth, then the fake could've have done something to them. Byakuya suspects Monaca Towa is behind the killing game, and contacts Toko and Komaru, who are still in Towa City, to go after her. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future - Episode 07|Episode 07 - Ultra Despair Girls]] Byakuya winced as he "sensed" that a pervert is fantasizing about him. The men report that all the divisions have reported no activity of the Remnants of Despair. Byakuya looked at Monaca's file as he told his men to hurry to the location. He said that as long as he is alive, he won't allow the Future Foundation to fall. Later, Byakuya contacted by Toko who informed him that one of their former classmates is fated to die because of Makoto. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future - Episode 08|Episode 08 - Who Killed Cock Robin]] Byakuya arrived at the Future Foundation's headquarters in time to save Hiro from being shot by another helicopter. After he landed, Byakuya had Hiro and his men planted explosives to blow open the sealed entrance. After the entrance is unblocked, Hiro went to rush in, but Byakuya grabbed him and told him to stay outside. As Byakuya and his men investigated the lobby, one of his men approached an unconscious woman. Byakuya warned him to be careful of what he touches, but the woman who turned out to be a robot eyes spring open and triggered the alarm which sounds throughout the building, and making it destroyed after a big explosion occured. [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future - Episode 12|Episode 12 - It is Always Darkest]] Byakuya and his men showed up inside the Future Foundation Headquarters and rescued Makoto with Hiro. He ordered his men to restrain a group of soldiers that had been brainwashed by Ryota Mitarai. Side - Hope: The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair Byakuya and Hiro are able to find Hina and come to her aid. Hiro began tying fresh bandages around Hina's leg before expressing that Byakuya got buried in rubble laughingly, to Hina's shock although Byakuya explained to her that they were saved by the Class 77-B. She then asked after Makoto, Byakuya reassuring her that he was being escorted by half of his operatives. Makoto later met up with Byakuya, Hiro, and Hina underneath a tent, they all greet him warmly. Noticing a video on Byakuya's laptop, Makoto and the rest of the group surrounded the screen, Byakuya explained that the Class 77-B broadcasted a message of 'despair', proclaiming that they set up the Final Killing Game. Hiro doesn't understand, clutching his head in confusion as to why they were saved by the Class 77-B when they were still Remnants of Despair. Byakuya commanded him to be quiet, prompting Hiro to cover his mouth while Byakuya explained that the Class 77-B lied in order for the Future Foundation to still look favorable. He then thanked Makoto, for giving the Class 77-B the chance for redemption and stopping Ryota Mitarai, expressing that hope was infectious even though it came at a heavy price. Makoto began a speech, prompting a scene where Byakuya is conversing with one of his operatives after watching the broadcast of the Class-77-B. He is later found several months later, several months after the Final Killing Game, Makoto became the principal of a newly built Hope's Peak Academy and is working alongside Kyoko. Hiro is seen outside on the school grounds, trying to receive a reading upon his crystal ball as Byakuya watched over him. Execution Human★Disqualification - If executed, Byakuya would have been dropped in a garbage can which would fall into a place that looks like Hell. Monokuma, dressed like an elementary student, would appear and throw stones at him for looking like a dirty hobo. Byakuya would try to escape, but he would come out into a cold and snowy place. He would eventually die from his wounds and hypothermia.'' This execution is only described in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Family Byakuya takes pride in his family's success, often openly bragging about it and putting a great deal of confidence in their stength. Shinobu Togami Shinobu is Byakuya's older sister. The details of their relationship is unknown, although it appears to be more business-like rather than a normal sibling connection. Underling Aloysius Pennyworth Aloysius is one of the few people that Byakuya is willing to open up to, making him more of an indispensable asset to the Togami family. His capture as a Captive during the events of Danganronpa is the evidence how important he is for Byakuya. Byakuya also stated in Danganronpa: Togami that if he were the Togami family's enemy, the first person he would target first is Aloysius. Class 78th Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack Both Toko and her alter, Jack, possess an extreme obsession with Byakuya, who regards their crush as disturbing. Toko finds Byakuya attractive. She can often be seen blushing when he address her, and misinterprets his disgusted remarks about her “stench” to be concern. She hopes to one day assume an affectionate relationship with them, but is content with him constantly insulting her for now, seeing his genuine dislike of her as mere “lovers' quarrels”. The two are frequently either seen together or noted to be absent from the group, although this is largely due to Toko's tendency to stalk Byakuya. On the other hand, Jack insulted Byakuya at first, whom was very surprised as a result. However, Jack found Byakuya attractive as well, and declared in a Free Time Event that Byakuya was the only cute "boy" she wouldn't kill as she wanted more than just a “physical” relationship with him. Like Toko, Jack is usually seen stalking Byakuya and following him everywhere. Byakuya generally harbors animosity toward her in return, but this side to their relationship eventually evens out into simple apathy. While Byakuya actively avoids Jack by hiding in the boys' changing room and insisting they aren't together, he usually does not put in the same effort with Toko and will simply tell her to go away if he doesn't want her nearby. Toko and Byakuya even managed to have several conversations that could be classified as normal, despite Jack's existence. After Sakura's trial where he learned to not underestimate or treat other people's feelings lightly, he compliments Toko on finding a knife. In the Bad Ending for the first game, it is suggested that Byakuya may come around to care for Toko with time or that he might harbour some feelings for her, as he is holding her portrait to include her in the image and is smiling as he does so. However, given his aversion to these sorts of feelings, it is unlikely he would be open to these sorts of feelings for a long time. In the second game, Kyoko mentioned that “someone” was waiting for him to go back, meaning Toko is still obsessed with him. He seems to have a secret sense that tells him when either Toko or Jack is having a perverted fantasy about him. He also maintains contact with Komaru and Toko after Ultra Despair Girls and is able to call them in their hotel room. In an interview, it was revealed that Byakuya would have gone with Makoto to collect Komaru and Toko from Towa City.http://kamase-megane.tumblr.com/post/153504419222/dr3-spoiler-warning-heres-a-post-kibou-hen Makoto Naegi The first time they meet each other was during the School Life of Mutual Killing, Byakuya saw Makoto under the impression that he was only an ordinary highschooler unworthy of his time. However, as the story progressed, Byakuya began to admire Makoto's investigative skills, although he would never openly voice it. Byakuya often demanded Makoto accompany him on investigations so he could judge whether Makoto would be a threat to him winning the competition. At times he shows little regard for Makoto's well-being, telling him to go die on more than one occasion and volunteering him to open a door after Aoi suggests that the door might explode if they try to open it. In the second game, Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko become companions and he supports Makoto's plan to save the remaining students from the will of the Future Foundation's higher-ups. This new bond is reinforced in ''Danganronpa 3 when Byakuya is willing to come and rescue them after they were forced to take part in the Final Killing Game. He also gives Makoto a backhanded compliment when they first make contact. Later, he and his men save Makoto from being gunned down brainwashed Future Foundation soldiers. Kyoko Kirigiri Byakuya and Kyoko do not have a good relationship. During their killing school life, Byakuya had always been suspicious of Kyoko, and even went as far as to taking her room key because she couldn't tell him what her reason for selection at Hope's Peak Academy was in chapter 5. Kyoko disliked him because of his lack of respect for human emotions, which she said would come back to bite him, with Byakuya shaking the remark off. Eventually, it seems they learned to work with each other during their time at the Future Foundation, possibly because they both had their memories returned. This can be seen that, despite his background and title, he is willing to be the vice head, working under Kyoko. When Kyoko was thought to have been killed during the Final Killing Game, Byakuya refers to her presumed death as a "great cost" for hope to finally triump over despair. Aoi Asahina Byakuya is shown not to get along with Hina starting Chapter 4. This begins when Byakuya insults Sakura Ogami and Hina defends her best friend. This worsens when Hina threatens to kill Byakuya, and even slaps his face in anger. Even before these events, Hina disliked Byakuya because of his arrogance, and Byakuya believed himself to be superior to the other students. After the two escape the school with the other survivors, Byakuya and Hina seem to be friends, having put their life of killing behind them. Yasuhiro Hagakure A fellow survivor of the Killing School Life and member of the Future Foundation. Byakuya is constantly annoyed by Hiro, and dislikes the way Hiro nicknames him, although he is shown smiling after demanding that Hiro show him some respect. Byakuya tends to push the hard work off to Hiro at times, and is seen ignoring Hiro when he asks Byakuya for help. Despite this, the two appear to be friends. Mondo Owada Byakuya enjoys teasing Mondo while Mondo finds him irritating and annoying. In Chapter 1, Mondo threatens to beat Byakuya up, however, was stopped by Makoto who tries to calm Mondo down which resulted in a punch by Mondo. Mondo continues to get teased by Byakuya trying to piss Mondo off. Byakuya mocks Mondo and makes fun of him for standing up for a weak person like Chihiro. In Chapter 2, Byakuya witnessed Mondo killing Chihiro when Byakuya went outside and states how stupid Mondo could be. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Luwak Coffee (#03) *Scarab Brooch (#22) *Golden Gun (#52) *Showa Radio (#57) *Crystal Skull (#60) *Golden Space Shuttle (#61) *Prince Shotoku's Globe (#62) *Millennium Prize Problems (#66) Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Day Trading *55 Million Yen/550,000 dollars Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Cool and Composed - Steadies your aim a little. Effective during the Nonstop Debate and the Hangman's Gambit. Costs 2 SP. *Envious Influence - Increases the Influence Gauge by 5. Effective during the Class Trial. Costs 4 SP. Quotes *“I'm Byakuya Togami...” *“Hello there. Listen... who are you again? I apologize for my poor memory. But it’s just so hard to remember things I don't care about.” *“Rejoice, commoners, for today I show you just how much far above you I am.” *“Did you forgot how to walk? Is that why you're late? It's simple - right foot, left foot. Right foot...” *“And remember, this girl examines dead bodies as a hobby. Personally, I'm inclined to believe her.” (thinking about Kyoko Kirigiri) *“You're a loser. So go ahead and live your loser life, make a bunch of loser friends. Then together, you can lick each other's loser wounds.” *“You know how much I hate being annoyed. But if something does come up, you may as well let me know. I can't guarantee I'll actually bother listening, but you know...” *“Byakuya Togami, Future Foundation 14th Division.” *“So you don't know what Monokuma is... what a carefree person.” (to Komaru Naegi) *“The smallest possibility... You might as well call it a miracle.” *“Do not hesitate without my permission.” *“Dedicate yourself to your writing, and make it full of emotion, grandiose, and yet without belaboring the point, without licentiousness, without excessive sentimentality, your words cool and collected. I will resolve this incident without fail. Yes... I stake the Togami name on it.” (to Shinobu Togami, regarding his biography creation) *“There's no need to proclaim something that you could do whenever you felt the whim.” *“A Togami does not hide with his tail between his legs.” Creation and development From the very beginning, Byakuya was planned to be a "cool" character. His design was difficult to create for the character designer Rui Komatsuzaki, who said, "Since I am not very good at drawing pretty girls and boys, Byakuya was the character I did the most retakes on." When Rui read the game's plot and realized Byakuya was a cruel dark hero, he thought of dressing him in the biker fashion he personally likes. However, he was asked to make the character's position as a heir easy to understand, which lead to his current design. Though originally he was supposed to be a very serious rival character, Byakuya slowly began to become a gag character after Toko was decided to be in love with him. Byakuya was only given glasses later in his design after Genocide Jack appear, in order to make him look more like Toko. Similarly, he had a gag character role in Danganronpa Another Episode, as well. Trivia *His first name is Japanese for "white night", an occurrence in the Arctic or Antarctic circles, and his last name translates as "Ten Gods". *In Danganronpa: Togami, Byakuya states that if he were to go after an island it would be England because they serve disgusting cuisine (ie. Jellied eels.) *Byakuya claims to have a personal fund of 400 billion yen, or 4 billion dollars in the English localization. *He appears to be fluent in French, as he was easily able to read Mukuro's Fenrir Mercenary Corps profile that was written entirely in French. *He enjoys reading, watching movies and pool games. *He dislikes most comics, though he admits that a few have received worldwide acclaim. *He knows how to play all the standard instruments, as its part of a typical education of a Togami family member. *Due to his upbringing, he has poor knowledge on certain things. For example, he is confused by the idea of people making their own food, as his food is always prepared by a chef. He also doesn't know what toy vending machines are. *Byakuya's official artwork for Danganronpa features him wearing a necktie, when in the game he wears a cross tie. *Byakuya appears as a guest character in Chain Chronicle: Brave New Continent. His Max ATK is 7080 while his Max HP is 4700. His weapon is the Megaphone Hacking Gun and its ability is doubled attack power. His deathblow is "Envy of an Influential Voice". Shortly after the deathblow is used, the allies' attack power increases, but so does the amount of received damage. **Interestingly, he has the least amount of HP and attack power out of all the Danganronpa guest characters. *Byakuya's former high school, Green Hills High School, is a reference to Green Hill Zone, a level in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. References Navigation de:Byakuya Togami ru:Бьякуя Тогами es:Byakuya Togami fr:Byakuya Togami pl:Byakuya Togami Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Danganronpa Togami Characters Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Killing Game Survivor